


Rememberances

by Terracottakitkatbar



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Angst, Other, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terracottakitkatbar/pseuds/Terracottakitkatbar
Summary: Some small after series AU pain that we all love and desire deep down~ After Team Prime manages to track down Shockwave's main laboratory on Cybertron, Ratchet attempts to use whatever is left of the cyber matter to help heal the scrambled brain of this poor child





	

_“What’re you doing?” The youngling would ask, his helm the only visible thing popping out from over the medic’s desk. Why was it always when he had a sliver of downtime? Couldn’t a bot get a breather once in awhile? And where were his carriers? If Elita was busy, Moonracer was surely able to keep him at bay._

__

__

_“Hey! You didn’t answer!”_

It was daunting as the old medic met optics with the same youngling, though not so young anymore. The teal in his paint was faded, scuffed and bruised as energon gradually leaked from open wounds. At least Airachnid had had a mind to work with, even if it were corrupted and poisoned. Wasp..Wasp was left with nothing, his brain turned to mush, and his only function was of any predatory animal. Fight or die. 

And they had seen him fight, nearly close enough to tear Smokescreen’s helm from his frame if not for Bumblebee’s quick reaction time. Now, the teal bot lay convulsing on the med bay’s operation table, staring up with pained rose optics, something any other medic would misplace as empty. 

_“My answer is that I’m busy.”_

__

__

“Yeah but...not as busy as everyone else here! They’re moving around while you’re just sitting, so that means you have time to talk!”

The medic peered over his data pad, annoyed at the smug look on the youngling’s face. 

_“I'm reading a report, it doesn't require movement, but I'm still busy..”_

Wasp wasn't reacting well to the cyber matter. His brain had much to heal, and the process, while successful, didn't work as quickly as everyone liked to hope. That being said, Ratchet was having a hard time holding the writhing bot down as the healing took place. He wouldn't persist, wouldn't go into stasis, he wasn't rewired to.

“Quit being so stubborn..”

_“Quit being so stubborn!”_

__

__

It was often ordered by the medic to the youngling, he'd push everyone over the edge for attention. Ratchet specifically since he knew how thin his patience was, though less so with the younglings.

So it surprised him when Wasp lunged to grab the data pad out of his hands, immediately bolting for the door as he heard the medic shout in surprise.

_“You gotta find me if you wanna get it back~!”_

When Ratchet was finally able to seize as much of the struggling as he could, he secured the other down. A sigh heaved through his chassis at the slight pause of action, though the tension remained as he knew what was to come. Melding a chassis was one thing for the cyber matter, but for a whole processor? 

Since their locating of Wasp, everyone had been so optimistic of the turnout, specifically Bumblebee. Ratchet had warned him about the unsure turnout, but the young bot had too much determination that things would turn out alright. Ratchet had thought it over, how a processor could be mended. Would he go back to being Wasp..? Would he gain a sense of knowledge, but still want to kill? Or would he just form a new mind and forget everything?

_“Wasp you come back here with that data pad this instant!”_

__

__

It was a constant game of chase. Though it would often give the doctor a tic, seeing the triumphant fire in the youngling’s eyes when he knew he'd come out on top made him smile. Often because it reminded him of his carrier.

_“Nope! You gotta come get me!”_

Wasp’s writhing died as he heard the medic approach with a small container carrying a dose of cyber matter, his chassis tensed, as if being struck by the immobilizer. 

And the small, dead silence in the room escalated to pained screaming, not of any bot’s capable range. And it rang throughout the building, piercing Ratchet’s audio receptors. However, the medic wouldn't hesitate, this had to work, he would stick it through for the sake of Bumblebee. 

_“Now look what you've done..this is what happens when you do dangerous things. You never learn!”_

__

__

The youngling’s optic ridges narrowed as his eyes welled, upset at himself for being so clumsy. He hated being lectured by the medic, but it always came to him. He was too overconfident.

_“I-it's just a pulled socket..please don't tell my carriers that I was being reckless!”_

Ratchet was jerked from his thoughts as a servo grasped his arm, pulling him close to the patient. He froze as he looked straight into Wasp’s rose optics for the first time, seeing them welling with oil at the pain of the cyber matter healing his processor, his programming being torn back and forth between mindless experiment and Wasp.

“..Ratch..et..” 

It shook the old doctor’s frame, the broken and distorted voice crying out just barely before being interrupted with another cry of pain. Wasp’s servo slammed down against the table, issuing the container of cyber matter to tremble slightly. It didn't take much more for Wasp to shut down completely, snapping into stasis from the raging pain.

He knew it was almost over.

_“After the trouble you've put me through today, I should tell your carriers..”_

__

__

The medic groaned softly, his bandaging of the youngling’s arm coming to a finish. 

“Oh please don't tell them! I promise I won't do it again!”

The youngling was full on sobbing now, his helm against Ratchet’s chassis in a plead for forgiveness.

“I just wanted to have fun. You're a lot more exciting than the other kids here. And you're not mean to me in the same way they are.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Ratchet had allowed the youngling to move into his lap now, watching as his helm was downcast, probably watching himself playing with his digits as he rambled on.

_“I mean you're only mean when I do annoying things. They're mean because I'm smaller than them. But one day, I'm gonna be a big, tough bot. I'm gonna be just like my carrier! Because she's a leader, and I'm gonna be a leader too!”_

The process was soon coming to an end, and with it, whatever fate that should bring upon Wasp’s processor. 

Though not completely awake, Ratchet could just barely hear the younger bot’s soft whimpers. Though he knew it was best to leave it be, something pulled at his spark to let the other know someone was there.

Taking a leap of faith, the medic placed a servo to the other’s helm with caution, and to his surprise, the teal bot slowly leaned into the touch, as if he were passing out again and his helm needed to locate the nearest soft material to lay on.

His helm was as gentle as a sparkling’s, Ratchet discovered upon gently tracing Wasp’s helm with his pointer digit. It was done, and whatever was there of Wasp when he woke was what he would have to come to terms with, just as everything else.

“..Ratch..et?”

There it was again. The feeble whimper of the teal bot, making Ratchet’s chassis tighten. Though it was more alive this time, less distorted. 

“..I'm here, Wasp.”

_“..Really?”_

__

__

The youngling lit up with joy at his words, as if a small spot left of hope flickered something inside of him. 

_“I'm serious. I promise I'll be there for you, and everyone..and I won't stop until you're alright.”_

“..I promised..” The old medic mumbled, having pulled up a chair next to Wasp’s cot. His servo barely held the other’s helm, giving him an easier sleep.

It was to Ratchet’s surprise that one of Wasp’s optics blinked open, weakly finding the medic. 

“..Thank you..”

Ratchet simply sighed, whether it was in fatigue from that day’s events or in relief. Relief that he’d kept Bumblebee’s happiness and hope. Relief that he could learn to save so many more bots with the cyber matter. And most importantly, relieved at Wasp’s return.

_“Don't take it like I'll help you again. You need to learn to entertain yourself eventually. I may not always be here for you.”_

__

__

“Well okay! But you're Ratchet! Not even a war could replace you!” 

The words struck the medic with surprise. ‘Not even a war could replace you.’ It caused him to smile. Not even a war..?

_“It's because you have arm saws. They're pretty cool.”_

Though he never figured out for certain, as Ratchet held the sleeping bot, he cuddled closer to the medic’s chassis, listening softly to the other’s faint spark. Almost happy to be home.


End file.
